The Return of Minato's Lost Son
by KitSun0
Summary: What if Delia was originally from the Hidden Leaf Village and had a romance with Minato before that Possible Ash/Hina or Ash/Saku pairings
1. Delia's Rediscovery

Delia Ketchum hummed softly to herself as she entered the house with a bag of groceries that consisited of Ash's favorite foods and of course ketchup for Pikachu. As she was unpacking the groceries she heard a low almost silent humming noise emanating from her bedroom along with seeing a soft blue glow creeping under the door just barely in sight before it all came to a stop. Delia then remembered something from before Ash was born, in a different place, more dangerous, but then she shrugged off the memory, it was a special day, Ash was coming home from the Indigo League! Delia then said out loud to herself "Oh Ash dont think you can become a pokemon master yet you still need more expirience than you have right now" She then chuckled at the thought of Ash being near enough to hear that comment.

"Pika pika chuu pii" At that sound Delia's face quickly became very red as she turned around and blurted out, "Oh, hi Ash "

Misty broke out into laughter after about a minute or so of struggling to contain her mirth as Ash groaned "Mommmmmm, did you really just say that?"

"Never mind that Ash, I'm just happy that your safe after your journey." As she hugged him. "Now why don't you visit Professor Oak after all this time?"

"Okay, Mom I was going to visit him anyway."

Delia then yelled out to invite him over for lunch after seeing him. She then went to the difficult task of preparing a big enough lunch for her son. As she was making sandwiches she saw the blue glow again and decided to go inside her room. She opened her closet door and pulled out a scroll that had a beautiful swirling pattern running around the circumfirence of the scroll when she opened the scroll it was no longer blank from years ago when she had first received it. Rather it had two symbols next to each other one a white fane with a red crescent over the top of the fan. The other symbol was a black circle with other thick black lines encircling it. Under each was a marking for a hand to be placed there. Delia then thuoght back to the very moment she had been given the scroll.

[Flashback]

"Delia this is for your son or daughter who will be born in nine months. Once he or she is ready the scroll shall tell you they are strong enough for a life here in Konoha."

"Thank you Minato, I shall remember this"

[End Flashback]

Oh god Minato, now it has to be now Delia thought. Then when she attempted to place her hands on the markings she was thrown back in a flash of blue. Outside Ash heard a large crash and saw the windows of his home glow with a brilliant blue.

"Everyone, something wierd is going on at home." Ash exclaimed as he started to head out the door of Professor Oak's lab.

"Don't worry Ash your mother is sure to be fine" Oak said as they headed towards Ash's home

Just then a slightly disheveled Delia burst out front door, grabbed Ash's hand went back in dragging Ash with her. Outside the group heard the door lock clicking.

"Mom, mom whats wrong?"

"Nothing Ash, I just have to tell you something very important. It's something about your father and me. I did not come from here and thenman that raised you all his life here was not your real father. His name was Minato Namikaze and my real name was Delia Uchiha.


	2. The Akward Return

Soo everyone did you like the first chapter or not

Pikachu status update do I own Naruto or Pokemon?

Pikachu- Shakes head no

This is my first chapter of my first story so just bear with me now. PM me for suggestions

Oh and please review(:

"So" Ash said "Your saying that the man who raised me for the first ( Random estimate here people) seven years of my life was not my real father!?"

"Ash I will explain to you the whole thing. I am from the Uchiha clan, a powerful clan that has the legendary Bloodline Limit, the Sharingan that allows us to do things that made us one the most feared and powerful clans in the hidden villages. But before you were born I was afraid for your life due to the fact that our clans children were often targeted for death because of our bloodline limit. So I went across the ocean but on my journey a massive storm caught me and tore the boat to pieces. I clung on a piece of driftwood until Oak found me on his boat"

"Wait, Professor Oak has a boat?"

"He sold it after he saved me. The only thing I was able to save was this scroll." Delia then pulled out the scroll from before.

"Ash I want you to place your hands on the hand prints there"

"Okay mom" Ash said as he placed his hands on them. The hands prints glowed with a blue aura and then the scroll exploded in smoke only to reveal ...

Another scroll. They unfurled the scroll and on it were the words, Teleportation Barrier and another set of hand marks plus a complex seal.

Ash then proceeded to put his hands on the prints but, "Not yet Ash Ketchum before you go on another adventure eat lunch here" Delia said while glaring at Ash.

Ash terrified of the look on his moms face said yes. "Everyone time to eat" said Delia

"What was that about?" Asked Brock.

"It was nothing." Answered Delia. While Ash had a shocked look on his face. Delia handed out the food to everyone, even a personal ketchup bottle for Pikachu so that they wouldn't have to find wherever Pikachu goes off to eat/drink his Ketchup in peace. They were all eating happily until Ash saw his mom looking behind the couch with an angered look on her face as she slowly turned to look at him.

"ASH KETCHUM WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT LETTING PIKACHU EAT ON NEAR THE COUCH WITH A KETCHUP BOTTLE!" Delia naturally then proceeded to throttle both Ash and Pikachu in front of their friends. After lunch Ash pleaded with his mom if they could go and try the seal in the scroll. So, Delia brought it out after Professor Oak left the house. Everyone surrounded it as Ash put his hands on the handprints on the sroll as Pikachu perched himself on Ash's shoulder. The seal began to glow blue as a massive aura that engulfed the group erupted from the surface of the scroll.

"Naruto today I'm going to show you my office" Minato said "and at the same time hopefully make you do half of my paperwork." He whispered right after. As they walked in a blue flash came from the top of the office and a large group of people fell from the ceiling burying the Yondaime. Naruto had an amused look on his face as his father struggled to disentangle himself from the party that had appeared and crashed on him.

"Minato?"

"Delia is that really you?"

"Yes it is me Minato and this here is Ash your son." After that comment both Ash and Naruto looked at each other and promptly fainted just as Kushina came in with her new sword.


	3. Cat Fight

Second chapter, still a bit short d:

Odds of me owning pokemon or naruto in the future...

The chance that an infant Naruto could beat an adult Madara...

Zero and so are my chances of owning Ash or Naruto

"Oh Minato, I wanted to show you my new katana" Kushina said as she entered his office. But the scene she walked into made he want to strangle Minato. Her son Naruto was laying on the floor fainted next to an unknown kid. That would have been enough to make her put him in a choke hold, Yondaime Hokage or not, but the final straw was when she saw him embracing another woman that looked familiar.

"MINATO NAMIKAZE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT WOMEN IN THE OFFICE, YOUR A MARRIED MAN FOR KAMI'S SAKE." Screamed Kushina as she saw the mess in her husbands office. Delia then proceeded to turn to look at the newcomer in the office.

"Hi Tomato Sauce remember me." At that Kushina's expression darkened that scared everyone in the room behind Minato's desk.

"Oh now I remember you your the only onewho ever called me that name Delia. Always going for Minato's affection." Snarled Kushina at Delia.

"Please shut up Kushina. You only started liking him after her saved you." Delia shot back. Sonn this escalated into a full scale shouting match between Delia and Kushina, leaving Minato, Ash, Naruto, Brock, and Misty cowering behind a desk until Minato located one of his Hiriashin kunai and teleported them away. Just in time too, because a few seconds later a giant fire ball ripped through the roof of the Hokage ANBU with a dog mask then appeared in front of Minato. "Hokage-sama, there is fighting inside your office. We shall dispatch a team to deal with it but we want to have your advice first."

"Okay if you want some people to get severely injured, send out the team." Minato said with a sly grin on his face.

"Who could be in there that is that powerful?!"

"You want to know who it is Dog? These two were legndary for their destructive fights. One my wife Kushina and two is ... Delia Uchiha."

"Impossible, Delia has been missing for over 11 years now!"

"I let her travel across the world to find a safe place for her child to be raised for a few years. I gave her a teleportation scroll to get back here. The scroll had to be opened by Delia and activated by my kid I got through Delia."

"If Kushina knows you had a kid with Delia she is going to go to the shinigami's stomach and back to murder you and the same with Delia knowing about Naruto."

"Yeah I know, I just remembered that Jiraiya was going to meet me at my office in about 5,4,3,2..." What sounded to be a scream of girl echoed across Konoha as a white haired man was ejected from the Hokage mansion.

Meanwhile back inside Minato's office...

"Dammit Delia let me skewer you and get this over with." Kushina muttered as Delia nimbly dodged another slash from Kushina's new katana. Delia then went on to shoot a small stream of fire balls at her. Ducking behind Minato's nearly indestructable desk she took a small rest.

"Roasted so soon tomato head?"

"That's it Delia I going to destroy you with this jutsu!" Kushina proceeded to make a series of handsigns before throwing her katana up.

"Oh this one Kushina? Didn't you try using this before and it failed" Delia burst into laughter,"You fainted before even throwing your sword up!"

"I finished it and I'll finally be able to take you down witch."

Outside in the academy training grounds...

Brock and Misty saw a single katana shoot out of the ruined roof of the office and glowed blue as more and more copies of it started to appear.

Misty turned to Minato "Hey what the heck is that?"

"No, no no, KUSHINA WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GO OVERBOARD WHEN FIGHTING HER?! Well there goes half my paycheck." Minato sighed, "Sometimes I wonder if her and Delia will ever get along." The blades then started swirling around until they resembled the Uzumaki clan symbol.

"**UZUMAKI STYLE:MAELSTROM OF BLADES!" **Roared across Konoha as the blades all started spiraling around the Hokage office as they proceeded to start smashin into the sides of the building. Massive damage occured to the walls as more and more chakra blades smashed into the walls heading for one obvious target. By the end of it the top of the mansion was destroyed, leaving only a desk, Kushina, and Delia, who was inside a blue sphere panting slightly. After a few seconds Kushina fainted from exhaustion.

"Well that jutsu takes alot of chakra. Lets take her to the hospital quickly." Delia picked up the limp Kushina and walked down what stairs remained on tthe mansion.


End file.
